of darkness and light book one: the beginning (SCRAPPED)
by gman121
Summary: Miguel Is a 17 year old boy who has just lost his home and his mother and is now all alone. His future seemed grim until he found a new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Now he is reunited with an old friend and will learn that the pizzeria has more secrets than he does. Fem. animatronics and self insert.
1. chapter 1: an old friend,an old foe

A/N: The fnaf universe I am using is based off of AnthinyIsNowKill's fnaf fanfic. Also this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

Chapter 1: An old friend, an old foe (Lazy Afternoons)

"Hmm, It's quiet, real quiet." I said as I entered the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. I was there to apply for the night guard shift so I could make some money to pay for rent. I was waiting for the Mr. Fazbear, owner of the pizzeria, but when the doors opened I met my old friend Mike Schmidt. "Miguel!" "Mike!" we greeted each other with open arms. "How have you been?" he asked "It's been ten years since I've seen you!" "I've been better," i said,"can't really complain though." "wheres your mom and your brother?" he asked. i winced a little but he didn't notice. "Don't tell me you went world jumping without them!" a tear rolled down my face as i said,"My mother died a year ago and I haven't seen my brother since."

"Oh...I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said. I've been alive for thousands of years so we know each other pretty well(reason being that his ankh necklace, found in ancient egypt, has an enchantment on it that allows the wearer to have eternal life so long as they have a pure heart.) My family is descended from the first world jumper who was the guardian of all worlds. It's a world jumper's duty to protect all worlds from darkness, but it cost me my memories. before I met mike I was returning from a mission when my portal "malfunctioned" and I was sent head first into a rock, giving me amnesia and causing me to lose all of my memories. As I was recalling my incident, Mr. Fazbear walked in with a smile on his face. "Good evening boys!" he said with an odd energy. "Evening Mr. Fazbear. You seem happy." I observed. "Oh I'm just glad I have someone to watch the girls and Freddy that's all." This made me curious. I knew the Fazbear crew and Chica was the only girl. so why did he say there was more than one? "Wait so who got the job?" Mike asked. "Both of you!" he beamed. "WHAT?!" we yelled in shock. "Well it makes sense, you both know each other and you know this place like the backs of your hands." he reasoned. Mike and I looked at each other for a second then said, "alright"

Well after that Mike and I Headed towards the office when i got a text from my landlord."Mr . Garza I regret to inform you that someone else has bought your apartment and I must ask that you remove your belongings immediately." "DAMN IT!" I yelled. "what's wrong?" Mike asked me. "I just got kicked out of my apartment!" I said still miffed. "what now? he asked. "Maybe... hold on a sec."Hello?" "Hello Mr. Fazbear?" "Yes Miguel, what is what is it?" "Well I just got kicked out of my apartment and I was wondering if I could live in the pizzeria?" "How? There's no extra room." "Well I was thinking that I could build a secret room so I can live there and no one will know." "Hmm... alright, but I don't want a mess do you hear me?" "Yes sir!" "Alright then. Good night." "Good night sir." *click* "Well what happened?" Mike asked. "I'm going to build a secret room so I can live here." "WHAT?!" he yelled. "Hold on give me five minutes, literally!" I said and went to work.

Le time skip

12AM

"There all done!" I said as I wiped my forehead. "And not a moment to soon!" the clock had just struck midnight. I ran back to the office. when I got there the phone began to ring. It was a message. "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh I wanted to record this message for you, to help you get settled in your first night. Ummm, I actually work in that office before you, I'm... finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so... I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about, uhhh you'll do fine! so let's just focus on getting you through your first week." "Well this is going to be easy." Mike said. I thought so too. that is until the phone guy said, "The only danger of you being the night watchmen here, if any! Is that he animatronics... they might not see you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskelleton without it's suit on." "what?" I said. "Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's... they'll probably try to frocefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." "WHAT?!" we screamed.

Bonnie's pov:

All I heard was two men screaming at the top of their lungs when I woke up. "Well this should be fun." I said with a hint of mischief. "I'll say!" Chica said. She was always up for a good scare. "Well you girls have fun. I'm gonna read." Freddy said as he lumbered away. "Alright, I'll go t the office to get Mikey and you get the other guy when he runs out the other way." I told Chica. I was really looking forward to seeing Mike again.

Miguel's pov: (To Our Surprise)

I was freaking out after the call and when Mike said that Bonnie was coming down the left hall I panicked! "OH GOD! WHAT DO WE DO?! WE'RE GONNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! MIKE DO SOMETHING I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I yelled at mach 5 speed! "MIGUEL!" Mike yelled,"Calm down! If she is coming this way we'll just close the door." "oh,right." I sighed and I began to calm down. Then I saw Bonnie standing outside the door. "M-M-Mike!" I yelled and as soon as I did he slammed his fist on the door button. "No you don't you rabbit bitch!" he yelled at her. We heard giggling come from the other side. "Hey there ... oh thanks for slamming the door in my face!" Bonnie huffed. "Oh don't you... wait you can talk?" Mike asked in a surprised tone. "Of course I can talk!" she said sounding slightly offended. "W-w-what do you want?" I stuttered. "I just want to play with you." she said and giggled. "Well we don't want to play with murderous robots!" Mike said with a sneer. "Tough! Now open the door before I open it for you!" she ordered. Mike and I looked at each other in fear. "I'll give you till the count of 3...1" she began. "2" she continued as she scratched the door. "3!" "WAIT!" Mike yelled and he opened the door. Bonnie walked in, her eyes nothing more than white pupils. "Play with me! Play with me!" she droned in a distorted voice. "SCREW THIS!" I yelled and I ran down the right hall. I ran into the dining room and out of nowhere Chica grabs me and pins me on a table. "Well what do we have here?" she said staring at me hungerly. "L-l-let me go!" I stammered. "Let you go? Oh don't be silly! Why would I let you go?" she said she sized me up. "Oh would you look at that? It's dinner time!" she Said as she licked her beak. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed as she shook salt and pepper onto my face. "Having dinner, what else?" she laughed as she opened her beak and leaned in to take a bite. I closed my eyes and braced myself for death, but what happened next suprized me. Instead of pain, I felt a suction on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Chica kissing my cheek! "Mmuuuah!" "Wh-w-what? But I thought you..." I stammered. "HA! Did you really think I was gonna eat you?!" she laughed. "omg your priceless!" she told me that the message on the phone was like a tradition and that she and the other animatronics meant no harm to me and Mike. "God damn it Chica! You guys scared the living hell outta me!" I yelled but still chuckled because it was a prank. "Ah ah ah! No cursing in the building!" she teased. "Oh haha! Very funny!" I sneered. "So where's Freddy?" I asked. "Oh he's backstage reading." Chica said, "He isn't too keen on scaring people." "Oh ok...hmmm." I looked around. "What's wrong?" Chica asked. "Nothing. It's just... I feel like I should have known this would happen." I said and she gave me a puzzled look. "Are you sure?" "Not really. But I am sure that I've been here more than once." I said. "Hmm, hey what's your name anyway?" Chica asked. "My name? It's Miguel." I told her. "Hmm, hold on a sec..." she said as she went into a standby mode. "Hey Miguel what's going on?" Mike asked as he walked out with Bonnie in his arms. "I should ask you two the same thing." I teased/guessed what had happened. before either could answer the clock struck 6AM. "Well I guess it's time to go." Mike said giving Bonnie a kiss before putting her down so she could get to her spot on the stage. As she walked past me she gave me an apologetic/caring smile. For a split second I saw my mother's face on Bonnie. "See ya guys." "Later Mike." Bonnie and I said as he walked out the front doors. "*Yawn* Well I better go to bed. Night Bonnie." I said as I descended into my room and jumped into bed.

Chica's pov:

I came back from standby mode,and started to cry tears of joy. "you ok Chica?" Bonnie asked me looking worried. "*snifle* Yes but you know that guy that was with Mike right?" "who? the night guard? yeah why?" "It's *sob* Miggy!" I cried. "what?!" Freddy and Bonnie yelled in surprise. We hadn't seen him in 5 years and we thought he had forgotten about us. "are you sure Chica?" Freddy questioned. "Yes I'm sure! It's him!" I assured him. "I can't believe it...he's finally come back." Bonnie gasped. "But he acted like he didn't remember you two. I thinks he's forgotten who we are." Freddy sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised. it's been so long since we've seen him." I said. "well we need to help him remember!" Bonnie said. before we could say anything else the day staff came in and we got to our positions on the stage.

Miguel's POV:

I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch the news. "I am standing outside the San Antonio county jail where Vincent Montgomery has just escaped..." I turned off the TV and I was terrified. Vincent was the man I sent to jail for killing the children back in '87. just then my phone started to ring. "hello?" "Miguel! My old friend! it's been too long!" "Vincent!" "Bingo." "What do you want you monster?!" "what I've wanted since you threw me in jail...REVENGE!" "J-Just stay away from me!" "oh that's not possible. but don't worry. we'll meet again soon." "..." "see you soon mig. HAHAHAHA!" *click* I fell back in my bed and closed my eyes, hoping that I was dreaming.

Mike's POV: *the next night. 11:45pm*

I came in a little early to talk to Chica and ask why she was in standby mode last night. "hey girls!" I greeted them. "Hi Mike!" Bonnie said,Chica said nothing and looked as if she was planning something. "Is something wrong Chica?" I asked. she said nothing,acting as if I didn't exist. "Hey Bonnie, what's up with Chica?" I asked. "last night she found out that your friend,Miguel,is our old friend." She explained. "we've known him since he was a kid!" "really?!" I was shocked yet slightly embarrassed at the fact that I should have known this. "hey where is that bone head anyway?" I asked. "Oh he's still asleep." she said. "oh ok. well I'm headed to the office" I said and I walked away.

Foxy's POV*flashback*

I was planning fer me night withwith Mikey when bonnie comes into me cove and says, "FOXY! YOUR NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" she squealed. "What is it lass?" I asked. "IT'S MIGGY!" she yelled. "M-Miggy?! m-me old m-m-mate?" I stuttered. I remember the wee lad. he was so kind and a big pain in the neck, but u loved the little rascal. "you know that night guard that was with mike?" she asked me. "aye what about him?" "THAT'S MIGGY!" she told me. "you mean...He's..." I started but didn't finish because I teared up. *end of flashback* " it'd be great to see me first mate again!" I thought. but until then I be focusing on Mikey.

 **A/N: hello everyone. gman here. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I understand if you have questions. if you do please pm me or write them in the reviews and I will answer them ASAP. also,every so often I will add an "ask the cast" section to the story as a little treat. if you want to ask the characters of my story or myself any questions then you can. the first ask the cast will be before chapter 3 so once chapter 2 comes out I will start answering asks. so yeah.** **Also, i know the story is a little...ridiculous but please understand that its my first one. So please no rude reviews.**


	2. chapter 2: a night of remembrance

**A/N: what's going on everyone, gman here with the second chapter for "of darkness and light." and some news about the ask the cast section of the story that's coming soon. now that this chapter is finally out I am accepting questions for the first "ask the cast" section of this story. the rules to it are simple. you can ask any character that has been mentioned in the story any question. you can also ask me a question as well. just pm me or write your questions in your reviews. now on to the story.**

 _Chapter 2: a night of remembrance_

Miguel's POV: 2AM

"OH SHIT!" I yelled as I looked at the time. I was two hours late for my shift! I got my uniform on and rushed out to the dining room. when I got there I noticed that the curtains to pirates cove were open and there were fake swords on the deck of the "ship." "Mike must have had fun." I muttered. Then I felt something grab my shoulder. "YIPE!" I yelled and I jumped up to the ceiling. "Ummm..." a familiar voice said, "Are you OK?" I looked down and saw Chica trying to stifle a giggle. "Jesus Chica! you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said as I climbed down to the floor. "Oh,sorry...Miggy." she said and I froze. "how do you know my nickname?" I asked. "Because I know you Miguel." she said sounding as if she was about to cry, "we were friends long before now! You and your mom used to come here and play with us every night!" All of a sudden my head started to hurt and memories began to flood my mind! I saw Bonnie teaching me how to play the guitar, Chica teaching me how to cook, Freddy giving me singing lessons, and Foxy taking me on some of the best adventures I've ever been on. I opened my eyes and saw Chica trying to wake me up. "MIGUEL!" she panicked, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I didn't say anything. I looked at her,hugged her and started crying. "CHICA!" I sobbed. she hugged me back and tried to calm me down.

Chica's POV: (Traverse in Trance)

"There There." I said trying to comfort the boy I knew. "Chica I-i-i..." he stuttered. I was fighting back my own tears so I wouldn't worry him. "It's OK miggy, I'm just glad your back." I said. that's when Bonnie came in and saw us. "does he..." she said. But she was cut off when Miguel hugged her and cried even more. "BONNIE! I-I-I missed you guys so much!" he sobbed. "We missed you too sweetie." Bonnie said in a soft and loving tone. "what's going on?" Freddy asked. "It's Miggy! he remembers who we are!" I said barely able to hold back my own tears. "Freddy, I *sniffle* I can't believe I didn't remember you guys." Miguel said as he began to calm down. "It's alright." Freddy said as he hugged him,"it's not your fault." "I know it's just..." Miguel said in a shakey voice, "Ever since my mom died I..." "WHAT?!" We all screamed,and as we did Foxy had came back from her room with Mike. "R-Rose is d-dead?" she asked him, and all he did was look away and nod his head.

Miguel's POV: (Xion's theme)

Foxy walked up to me and hugged me in sympathy. "I'm so sorry lad." she whispered in my ear. "it's ok. it's my fault that she died in the first place." I blamed myself. "Can you tell us what happened?" Mike asked. "yeah." I said. Foxy let me go and I told them what happened. "It happened one night in January," I began,"We were all sleeping when all of a sudden I woke up and I felt an unbearable heat. I saw smoke come from under my door. 'FIRE!' I yelled. my brother woke up and we rushed down the stairs and found these weird black creatures that had giant yellow eyes,and they were setting everything on fire. we started to fight them but for every one we destroyed five more took it's place! 'WE NEED TO LEAVE!' my brother Jakaro yelled, 'Miguel! go get mom!' I ran to mom's room and saw her fighting the creatures. I ran in to help but i was too late. one of them snuck up behind her and killed her!" I winced a little and continued. "That's when I went berserk. I got so angry I lost control over myself and started slaughtering them! That's all I can remember." I finished as a couple tears rolled down my eyes. "oh my god..." Chica breathed. "I'm sorry Miguel. I didn't mean to make you remember that." Mike said. "No,it's alright. It feels good to get that off my chest." I said as i wiped my tears. "Well at least you still have us." Freddy said as he gave me a hug. I couldn't argue with that. I loved these guys,and I would do anything to protect them. "uh oh. guys, It's almost 6AM!" Chica said in a worried tone. "Don't worry Chi Chi." I said as i remembered her nickname,"its Sunday. were closed today." "Oh yeah. Heh heh,I forgot." Chica said with a look of embarrassment. That's when Mike got up and said,"Well,it's getting late. I better get home. see ya guys." we all said farewell and he began to walk away. I got up and followed him to the door. "Wait Mike!" I called to him. He stopped at the door. "what is it Miguel?" he asked. "why didn't you wake me up when you got here?" i asked. "oops. sorry, it must have slipped my mind." he said. I knew he was lying, Mike would always wake me up if i was sleeping in, even when we were kids. "OK spill. what happened?" I asked. "...*sigh* OK. the reason why I didn't wake you up was because i got distracted." he explained. "By what?" "...Vincent." I froze as he said that. "V-Vincent?!" "Yeah. The creep called me because I found the body of one of his victims." Mike said. "Told me that if I kept interfering with his plan. he'd have a place in it for me." "what do you think he meant by that?" I asked. Mike shook his head, "no clue. but I do know one thing. I wont let that maniac get away with what he did! I won't rest until he's back in a fucking padded cell!" he growled. "Easy Mike. You and I both know that Vincent isn't normal." I said in a cautious tone. "I know that." he sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid k?" Mike smiled,"Heh heh. don't worry about me." he said. With that he walked out the doors.

Freddy's POV: (Thirteenth Discretion)

"Somethings wrong." i said as mike and Miguel headed to the main entrance. "huh? what do you mean Freddy?" Chica asked. "I think something is wrong with Miguel." I said in an unsure tone. "how so?" said Foxy. "When he was telling us about what happened to rose, for a split second i swear I saw him smile when he said he went berserk." "What? why would he smile?" Bonnie questioned. "I don't know." I said. Just then Miguel came back into the room smiling. Then out of nowhere his expression changed into a psychopathic smile and his eyes were bloodshot. He mumbled something and his expression returned to normal. "*yawn* well I'm going to get some shut eye. see you guys." He said and he went to his room. "F-Freddy?" Chica stuttered. "I saw it to." I said. "What do we do?" Bonnie asked. "WERE GONNA GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS!" Foxy yelled looking as if she was going to explode. We made our way down to Miguel's room where he was fast asleep. "WAKE UP YE BILGE RAT!" Foxy yelled as she shoved Miguel off his bed. "*thud* OW!" He yelled as he hit the floor. "Jeez Foxy what was that for?!" "Sorry Miguel. but we thought that something might be wrong." I said. "why would you think that?" He asked. "because you gave us a creepy face earlier." Chica said and Miguel began to sweat and became nervous. "W-what? n-no I didn't!" he lied giving us a fake smile. I guess Foxy wasn't about to argue because she grabbed Miguel and pinned him to the wall. "I am not in the mood for this crap lad. Either ye tell us what's going on,or I'll beat ye to a pulp!" she said in a menacing tone. Miguel was struggling to get out of her grip and i could see his eyes turning blood shot again. "GET OFF ME!" **(** **Face It)** He roared,and he threw Foxy into a wall with little effort. "I knew something was wrong! Miguel would never harm us on purpose!" I thought to myself as I got the other girls behind me. Foxy got up and came over to me. "That ain't the lad we know. she whispered. "I know." I said. "You damn android furries don't know how to mind your own business do you?!" Miguel yelled looking pissed. "Watch your tongue lad or I'll rip it out of yer mouth!" Foxy growled. "TRY ME FOX!" He snapped as he grabbed a sword that was sitting in the corner of the room. "I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF BEFORE YOU EVEN GET CLOSE TO ME!" 'Miggy! Whats gotten into you!?" Bonnie asked in fear. "Thats not Miguel." I said through clenched teeth. "Very perceptive Fazhead. you're smarter than you look." He said as he walked closer. "Who are you?!" Chica demanded. "Thats something you have to find out yourself. I was planning on killing you four but since your all here I won't win. So I'll leave for now." He said and Miguel's eyes went back to normal and he fell to the floor unconscious. 'Miguel!" I yelled as I ran over to him. I checked to see if he was still breathing and to my relief he was. "what just happened?" Chica asked in a shaky voice. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out when he wakes up." I said. "Freddy we need to go back upstairs before Mr. Fazbear gets here." Bonnie said. "Well what about Miguel? we can't leave him by himself after what just happened." Chica stated. "Yeah. someone has to make sure he's ok when he wakes up." I said. "I'll do it." Foxy volunteered. "It's only fair after the way I treated the lad." "Alright then. Come get us when he wakes up." I told her. And with that the rest of us left the room.

Foxy's POV: 30 minutes later (Kairi's theme)

While I was watching the lad I decided to have a look around his room. It was a small area and it only had a TV, a closet, a bookshelf,and a desk that had a journal on it. "What do we have here?" I said as I picked up the journal. I opened it to a random page and read it.

" ** _Journal entry #57 January 20th,_**

 ** _It's been 10 days since my home was destroyed,and I still have the same nightmare over and over. It haunts me every night. I'm surprised I haven't gone insane yet. As if that wasn't bad enough,my food and money were stolen last night and I have no place to go. I wish my brother was here. He'd know what to do."_** 'The lad must have been terrified.' I thought to myself as I turned to another page. " ** _Journal entry #126 March 5th,_**

 ** _I finally found a job in the news paper. it's a night guard position at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I've heard some weird stories about the place but it's not like they're true right? I don't know but I'm not letting some rumor stop me._** "

next page: " ** _Journal entry #127_** **_March 6th,_**

 ** _I can't believe that the animatronics actually live! they seem nice and I think they've taken a "special" liking to Mike. I'm not surprised. Mike was always a ladies man._** ** _I'm kinda worried that they might get pregnant one day._** ** _I looked at they're blueprints and they say that the_** ** _animatronics, or "androids" have fully functional organ systems. I guess that's why Chica pretended to try to eat me._** "

I chuckled. "Lad,ye have a lot to learn." I was about to put the book down when i noticed a page sticking out it. "What do we have here?" I said as I pulled it out.

" ** _He's getting stronger...he won't leave me alone. He keeps saying that I will know his pain. I don't know what he means! Is there something that I'm not understanding? Something that_** **_explains why he's been acting so strange? Maybe theres more to him than I thought. I hope I find out soon. I don't want him to hurt the others._** "

'Is he talkin about the one who controlled him earlier?' I thought to meself. Just then I heard the lad groan and stir in his bed. "ugh...my head." "Lad? Is that you?" I asked cautiously as I put the journal down. "Foxy?...what happened?" He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Ye were being controlled by someone." I said. When I did the lad froze and his eyes widened with fear. "oh no..." "What? Is something wrong?" I asked. "...Foxy. Please go get Freddy and the girls...I need to tell you guys something..." He sighed. I nodded and quickly gathered the others and we all met on the stage. "So what did you want to tell us?" Freddy asked. "...It's about the creepy look I gave you guys earlier." "What about it?" "...it wasn't me."

 **A/N: And there you have it! chapter 2 is finally done!**

 **Foxy: About time. ye been working on this for days.**

 **me: shut up Foxy. anyways,it's time for the ask the cast section! the first 50 people who send us a question will be answered by either me or the characters that have been introduced in the story. However no inappropriate asks...well ok maybe one or two.**

 **Bonnie: Really?**

 **Me: don't start. anyways,That's all for now! see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: A darkness within

**A/N: HEYO EVERYBODY! gman here with chapter 3 of this story. now i have to say something. due to the fact that not many people have read this story yet or they just hate it, the ask the cast section will be pushed back to after chapter 4. makes me a little mad. i was looking forward to doing that section. ah well,ya win some ya lose some. anyways, without further a do-** **Freddy: Heres chapter 3!** **me: FREDDY!**

Chapter 3: a darkness within

Miguel's pov:

"Yeah we kinda figured that out already." Chica said. "Wait what?" I said with confusion. "Aye. The bastard that took control of ye didn't do a good job on hiding his existence." Foxy said holding her side. "Who was he anyway?" Freddy asked. "I don't know his real name. He only calls himself Shade." I said, "I don't know where he came from." "So he just appeared out of nowhere?" Bonnie asked me. i shook my head, "no. well not exactly...its a long story." Freddy didn't look satisfied with my answer but he sighed and said, "well what matters now is that he's gone. so lets just drop it for now." Everyone nodded in agreement. i started to get up but then Foxy pushed me back down. "hold on there lad! yer not goin anywhere." she said sternly. "What?! why not?!" I exclaimed. "Cuz we cant be sure if that blasted spirit wont take ye over again." "Foxy I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. besides he only took control because i was too tired to stop him." I said in an annoyed tone. "Is that so?" Foxy said with a grin. " Cuz I think its because yer too weak to stop him." I tensed up as she said that. My blood boiled. but my face was completely normal on the outside. "Well i guess i am weak. but if i recall correctly you didn't realize that something was wrong with me until about an hour later." I said. "what are ye saying?" Foxy asked, her grin replaced by a frown. "Oh nothing! Its just...If I'm weak then that must make you slow." I grinned. Foxy twitched a bit. "what did ye say?" she growled. "I said your slow slowpoke." I taunted. Foxy snapped and tackled me to the ground. "YE BETTER TAKE THAT BACK LAD OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" she yelled. "aww. is da puppy getting angwy?" I teased her. She became furious and slammed me into a wall."THATS IT! YER DEAD!" She screeched. "Ok. Then how about a duel? Winner decides looser's fate." I suggested. "YER ON!" she yelled dropping me to the floor. "Meet me on the stage in half an hour!" and with that she stomped back upstairs. "Well you're pretty much a dead man Miguel." Freddy said shaking his head. "On the contrary my dear Fazbear. It's fox hunting season." I smirked.

30 minutes later*(hey! i want to include battle music for the fights in the story. so for this battle use this link to listen to "sinister sundown" from kingdom Hearts! /CqHo2eaLzco )

Foxy and I stood on the stage glaring at each other. "You sure you wanna do this slowpoke?" I asked her as I cracked my knuckles. "I should be askin ye the same thing weakling." She growled as her grip on the wooden sword she had tightened. The clock bell chimed and we both charged at each other. Foxy tried to get an early hit on me by swinging the sword at my legs. I stomped on the sword and gave her a powerful left hook to the jaw, causing her to stumble off the stage and onto a table. "HA! I knew you were slow but not this slow!" I taunted her. Her eyes flared with anger as she jumped back onto the stage and whacked me hard in the ribs with the sword which caused me to fall onto one knee while holding them. "Come on lad. ya cant be this weak. Get up and be a man for once!" she jeered at me. I surprised her by sweep kicking her feet and punching her in her gut, sending her flying into a wall and she made such a powerful impact a crack formed on it. I jumped off the stage and ran towards her at full speed, ready to end this with one last attack. I leaped into the air and came down with my fist ready to knock Foxy out, but just as I was about to make contact Foxy got up and grabbed my arm. I stood there wide eyed and she leaned next to my ear and whispered, "Who's slow now?" and proceeded to flip me over and pin me to the ground, pressing my arm into my shoulder blades creating excruciating pain for me. "Do ye surrender?" she asked with a smug grin on her face. "Never!" I growled. I quickly lifted my head and struck her hard in the jaw making her grab it while groaning in pain. I jumped up and began to punch and kick Foxy relentlessly, giving the red vixen no time to retaliate against my physical onslaught. I stopped and let her fall onto one knee. I took her sword and put it up to her neck. "looks like i won." I said with a smirk. She Growled then sighed in defeat. I helped her up and she crossed her arms across her chest. "Well ye won. what be my fate?" she asked. I smiled, "Get stronger and be ready fr the rematch." I said. "What!?" she shouted in surprise. "I may be mad at you for what you said. but I'm not the kind of guy who makes their opponent suffer for their loss." Foxy stood there for a bit, obviously amazed at how much I've matured,then smiled at me and nodded. I went back down to my room and looked at my old training sword,the same one shade used to attack the girls. ' _I'm just lucky he didn't summon oblivion or oathkeeper.'_ I thought to myself. The two blades left by my parents were incredibly powerful,especially when their powers are used in a combo attack. ' _but why did he leave them unharmed? I thought for sure he would have killed them...'_

 _?'s pov:_

"So what Rose told us is true. Miguel is corrupted by darkness?" I asked. "I don't think so." Freddy mumbled. "I think there's more to it than just that." "What about his brothers?" "Jackson is alright but you should know what happened to Jax" Freddy sighed. unfortunately I did. The eldest of the Three brothers had died in an explosion during one of their missions. Miguel and Jackson could do nothing to save him. Jax had been my favorite of the three since he was a child and it hurt me deeply knowing that he died. Freddy put a hand on my shoulder, "I know you miss him Gold. we all do...but I think it's time you let go." he said. I gave him a disbelieving expression,appalled at the suggestion. "I know you don't want to but it's been 3 years Gold." "But...*sigh* no...your right Freddy. it's time i let it go." I said sadly. "now if you'll excuse me I must talk to Miguel." With that I disappeared into Miguel's dreamscape.

 **A/N: Ok now i know this took longer for me to post but I'm in school so it's hard to get this done. anyways I hope you guys like it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Near Death

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 4. now before we get into this I need to tell you guys something. now you all know that I want to do an "ask the cast" section and that this story hasn't been noticed by a lot of people yet. well I'm not gonna give up! also there will be a new FNAF fanfic soon. but anyways- Bonnie: SHUT UP AND START THE CHAPTER! Me: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!**

 **Chapter 4: Near death**

Miguel's Pov: *in the dreamscape*

(Dive into the heart)

I had been walking around a grey landscape for what seemed like hours trying to figure out where i was. I groaned in annoyance and sat down as the landscape hadn't changed at all since i started walking. "Heh. guess your still as lazy as ever huh?" A voice chuckled. I sat up and looked around,the voice sounded...familiar. "W-whos there?" I asked. A moment later a yellow flash of light blinded me and from it a golden bear appeared. he looked like Freddy but his fur was gold. "It's Me" He said in an odd tone. I suddenly realized who he was. "Gold? is that you?" I asked in surprise. "the one and only." He answered with a smirk. I jumped up and huged him tightly as i had forgotten about him. "Heh, good to know that someone missed me." he chuckled. "Are you kidding?! I missed all you guys!" I half lied. I stepped back and looked around."where are we?" "Your mind, or rather your 'dreamscape'." I tilted my head in confusion. "It's basically a dream realm. A place you go when you can't dream normally." He explained. "oh ok. i guess that makes sense. then again I've learned to not question what you say." I grinned. "ok then. well I may be glad to see you but...you really shouldn't have come back." Gold said grimly. "What!? why not?!" I asked in disbelief. "Because it's not safe." "...it's because of Vincent isn't it?" I asked. Gold nodded and I sighed. "You know I'm not a defenseless kid anymore Gold. I can take care of myself." I said with confidence but Gold shook his head. "Vincent is a lot stronger than before." "How so?" "I don't know yet. but there's something different about him. A certain darkness about him." I rolled my eyes, "like I said, I can take care of myself." "I don't know..." He mumbled. "Trust me Gold!" I said giving him my signature toothy grin with a wink, "He's not gonna get me without a fight!"

He stared at me for a minute the sighed in defeat. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you and if you're in trouble then get help ok?" "yeah 'dad'" I Joked. Gold just chuckled and shook his head. Suddenly a loud ringing sound echoed through the dreamscape.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* "Ugh! SHUT UP!" I yelled as I threw my annoying alarm clock across the room. I sat up in my bed and stretched a bit. As I began to rub my eye I snapped awake as I realized, "IM LATE FOR WORK!"

 _'Took you long enough.'_

 _What the?! Who are you?_

 _'I'm your concious.'_

 _...ok then._

 _'In other words, your better judgment.'_

 _oh ok!_

 _'yeah now get going dumbass! your late enough as it is!'_

I quickly threw on my uniform and ran upstairs.

in the office. 1 hour later. 3am*

(a walk in andante)

"Oh my god. Miguel! SHUT UP!" Mike yelled in an aggravated tone. I had been complaining for the past hour because I was bored out of my mind. "Dude I'm bored ok?!" "I don't care ok?! just shut up!" I was about to say something else when a purple hand covered my mouth. I looked up and saw none other than Bonnie smiling at me. "I might have the solution to your boredom." She said with a grin. "please! Anything to shut him up!" Mike said.

 _'wow. And he's supposed to be your friend?'_

 _oh shut up!_

I glared daggers at him and was dragged away by Bonnie. She finally let me go and I saw Chica, Foxy, and Freddy standing there with grins on their faces. "uhh hey guys. what's up?" I asked. "It's time for our rematch lad." Foxy said. "Wait What? it's only been like 8 hours! and why is everyone else here?" I asked in utter confusion. "Well you did beat Foxy and when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us" Freddy said, his grin widening. "Wait a sec...you guys against me?" I asked calmly. "Yep! You scared?" Chica asked smugly. "...BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "What's so funny?" Bonnie asked. "You guys-HAHA! Think you can beat me!? HAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH THAT'S RICH!" I howled. As I began to calm down my smile shrank into a smirk. "I can beat you guys blindfolded." I said. That's when everyone's grins turned into sinister smiles. My smirk turned into a nervous smile.

'welp we're fucked.'

"well then why don't you prove it?" Freddy said. "unless...you were lying?" That made my mjnd up! "OK YOU KNOW WHAT!? GAME ON! I'LL PROVE THAT I CAN BEAT YOU!" I yelled and in a few minutes I was standing in the center of the dining room with Freddy and the girls surrounding me and a blindfold on my eyes. "Alright Miguel you ready?" I heard Freddy ask. I nodded and stood perfectly still. "Then let's begin!"

(rowdy rumble)

As soon as he said that I heard footsteps rushing towards me and acted instinctively by grabbing whoever was closer to me and using them as a shield. I felt an impact and threw my opponent into their alies hearing them groan in pain. I quickly kicked Freddy,at least i think it was him, in the gut causing him to double over in pain. I then proceeded to punch him in the gut and kicked him in his jaw. I was then swept off my feet by who i assume was Foxy. I vaulted off my hands and landed on a table and threw a chair in her direction only to hear nothing but the chair hitting the ground. 'hmm...looks like they caught on to my little strategy.' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and kept silent,listening for any and all noises. After a few minutes I heard everyone leap at me but not all at once. I knocked out 3 of them but the last I slammed into the floor. unfortunately I did it too hard and the floorboards broke. I lifted the blindfold from my eyes and saw Freddy sitting in a hole in the floor. "Well i guess that settles it." He said. "Heh heh. yeah." I chuckled. we helped everyone up and before I left I noticed something was hiddhidden under the floorboards. "What the?" I mumbled as I cleared away the debris and found a bloody arm. 'It...it can't be!' I thought. "MIKE! GET OVER HERE QUICK!"

1 phone call later.* (Just Wondering)

I stared in horror as the police pulled out the body of one of the 5 women who were killed. "Dear god..." an officer Breathed. Mike started to gag at the sight. "That clenches it! Vincent is here somewhere. He never leaves his victim to rot unless they're stuffed in a suit." Mike whispered to me angerly. "Then where? If he is here we need to stop him here and now!" I said, "Let's go check around." We walked over to the supply closet and found a hidden door in the wall. "Bingo" I said as i pulled the door open and revealed a secret staircase. "How convenient. our own personal stairway to hell." Mike grumbled. "well no point in standing here." I said as i walked down the stairs. As soon as we got to the bottom I was shocked to find Thousands upon thousands of old and tattered Freddy Fazbear, Chica Chicken, Bonnie Bunny, and Foxy the pirate fox suits. "What the hell?" I mumbled. "Why would Vincent need all these old broken down suits?" Mike asked. "I don't know." I answered. We walked around in the dimly lit room until mike saw something stand out from one of the piles. "Hey Miguel look!" he said pointing at a creepy puppet looking suit. "It's a creepy puppet, so what?" I asked. "I saw that thing one of my dreams. Maybe It can help us find Vincent." He explained as he started to climb up to it. I was about to yell at him to get down until something hit me in the head and i blacked out.

Chica's Pov: *on the stage*

The police had finally left the building, having searched the place top to bottom, but we noticed that both mike and Miguel had disappeared. "Maybe they're down in Miguel's room." Bonnie suggested but Freddy shook his head. "No I already checked and there's no sign of them." he sighed. "Where could they have gone?" I pondered worriedly. Suddenly we heard one of the boys screaming in pain. "That was Mike!" Foxy shouted. We all ran to the supply closet,where we heard the scream, and found a secret door in the back. Freddy tried to open it but it wouldn't budge! "It's no good! Something is blocking the door!" he growled. "Well let's bust our way in!" I yelled and i began to ram the door, determined to save the boys.

Miguel's Pov: (Villains of a sort)

' _hey'_

 _'Hey!'_

 _'Oh for the love of- WAKE UP!'_

My eyes snap open as i recovered from the blow to the head i received earlier. "Agh...what the hell hit me?" I slurred still feeling dizzy. "I think you mean 'who' hit you." A sinister voice chuckled from the darkness. I looked up and saw none other than Vincent smirking at me. "Vincent!" I hissed angerly. "Hello Miguel. Did you miss me?" He asked as he twirled a knife in his hand. "You coward! I knew you would try something like this! Scum like you always try and take their victims by surprise" I snapped. He growled and kicked me in the ribs. "Silence! Need I remind you that your the one who's trapped here without a weapon?" I chuckled weakly and gave him a cocky smirk only angering him further. "You were always a cocky little brat back then, but let's see where that gets you when I do this!" He snarled as he stabbed my leg making me cry out in pain. "I've been waiting too long to do this." He chuckled darkly, "to finally kill the one kid who actually got away from me!" He proceeded to stab my chest repeatedly making it hard for me to breathe! "Do you want to know why? Why I spent every waking moment in prison trying to find a way to escape just to find you?" He asked with an insane look in his eyes, "It's because You were the one who got me arrested. You were the one who ruined everything. You were my greatest threat." He finally backed away, his knife and clothes covered in blood and a satisfied look on his face. "But now...with you gone, my plans will go uninterrupted." He said as he disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly I heard a crash come from the entrance of the room and saw Bonnie and Chica tun up to me, tears welling in their eyes. The last thing I remember was being carried by Bonnie to the P/S room then...nothing.

Mr. Fazbear's Pov: (Xion's theme)

I drove up to the pizzeria and saw mike get loaded onto an ambulance. Fearing the worst I ran into the restaurant and found Bonnie crying her eyes out and the others trying to calm her down. "Freddy!" I shouted and he turned to me looking to be in pain. "What happened here!?" I asked him. "Vincent happened." he said.

"What?! How!?" "That monster stuffed mike into a suit and he...he..." "HE KILLED MIGGY!" Bonnie cried. I was horrified. "W-well where is he?" I asked. Foxy simply pointed to the P/S room. I went in and saw the body of my employee, covered in blood and stab wounds. I looked next to him and saw an old jackal suit sitting there...empty. My eyes went wide as i realized what the others were planning. I walked back out and saw that Bonnie had settled down. "Mr. Fazbear? Are you ok?" Chica asked. "Y-your going to stuff him...aren't you?" I asked. They looked at me nervously only confirming my suspicions. "We're only trying to bring him back." Freddy explained, "It won't take very-" "No." I said firmly. "What?!" "I said no! You will not do anything of the sort!" I snapped. As I was yelling at them I didn't notice Bonnie tremble in rage. "His time has come! There's nothing we can do about it now!" Suddenly Bonnie let out an ear piercing enraged screech and pinned me to the wall by my neck, her eyes nothing more than white pinpricks. "LISTEN HERE FAZFUCK!" she screeched in rage, "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE WAITED TO SEE THAT BOY AGAIN!? 5 YEARS! HE IS LIKE A SON TO ME AND AFTER ALL HE'S BEEN THROUGH I WILL NOT LET HIM DIE! SO HERE'S WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! YOU EITHER LET US TRY AND SAVE HIM OR I STUFF YOU INTO THE SUIT MYSELF!" "Bonnie stop!" Chica said as she ran up to her friend. Bonnie's eyes went back to normal and she let me go. "Oh my... I'm so sorry I-" "No. I shouldn't have intervened. Just do it quickly and get in the truck." I said. They nodded and i walked back to the truck. 'this better work'

Miguel's Pov: *three days later.* (Dive into the heart)

All I remember...is the cold feeling of the darkness. Falling in the never ending abyss not seeing even a speck of light. But now...now i see a giant mural heading twards me. I landed on top of it and examined it. It had a large image of me on the right and then smaller images of my friends and family surrounding me. ' _Hey! Can you hear me?'_ a voice called out. _'step forward. can you do it?'_ I felt confused by the question but complied and walked to the center of the mural. suddenly the ground began to shake and 3 pedestals appeared on the edges of the platform. ' _power sleeps within you'_ the the voice said and as it spoke a sword, shield and magic wand appeared on the pedestals. ' _if you give it form. your path will become clear. choose well.'_ I looked at each item, compelled to pick the sword as i longed for strength to help others. But I instead choose the shield and grabbed it off the pedestal. ' _The power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?'_ I nodded yes and the shield disappeared in a flash of light. _'your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?'_ I looked at the remaining items and decided to give up the wand. _'The power of the mystic. inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Do you give up this power?'_ I nodded and the staff disappeared. _'You have chosen the power of the guardian. You have given up the power of the mystic. Is this the path you choose?'_ I nodded confidently and the floor gave way and i fell into a great flash of light only to be swallowed by darkness.

Bonnie's pov: *reality*

I sighed sadly as I watched Miguel's new body, hoping for any type of change. "Please come back miggy...We miss you." I mumbled. Then a knock came at the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and Chica walked in. "Hey. Lunch is ready. you coming?" She asked worried about my well being. I hadn't left Miguel's sode since we got to 's home. "no. I won't leave him alone." I replied. "*sigh* Bonnie I know you don't want to accept it but...he's gone. We were too late." Chica said. "No! He'll be alright! Sure it's taking a while but that's normal!" I said. "Bon! he's dead ok!? You can't stay here for the rest of your life! It's over!" Chica snapped as she grabbed my shoulders. "B-but..." I was finally ready to accept it until...i heard someone groan. I looked over to the bed and saw Miguel moving a little. "Omg...GUYS GET UP HERE QUICK! MIGUEL IS ALIVE!"

 **A/N: OK ok now I know your wondering why I added the part of kingdom Hearts when you start the game. well because i wanted to as it will become clear in book 2 so yeah. Also If you got any questions then let me know. Until next time! SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5: New life, New name

A/N: HEYO EVERYONE! Welcome to chapter 5 of this story. Now I know that i still haven't been...noticed yet but that's ok! I'm sure I'll get more attention as the story develops. Also I'm still waiting for asks so i can actually do my ask the cast section of the story but no pressure. Shade: Are you done rambling yet? me: i guess so. Miguel: THEN GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER ALREADY! Me: Calm down ok?

 ** _Chapter 5: a new life, a new name_**

Miguel's pov: (Lazy Afternoons)

I blinked a few times as the light hurt my eyes.

 _Wait a second. Light? But I was just..._

' _Let it sink in...2,3'_

 _I'M ALIVE!_

I sat up quickly and looked in disbelief at who stood before me! "Bonnie?! Chica?! Foxy?!" I almost yelled. "MIGGY!" Bonnie cried as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "ACK! BONNIE...CAN'T...BREATHE!" I choked. she let me go and I put my hand to my ne-

 _Umm...why does my neck feel furry?_

' _Why do you think dipshit?_ '

I looked my hands er...paws then at my body then back at the girls who were smiling nervously. "Girls?" I said calmly. "Yes?" "Can one of you explain to me why I am a freaking JACKAL?!" I snapped causing them to flinch. "That would be because of me." A familiar voice said. Then out of nowhere gold appears with a smile on his face. "I transferred your soul into an android that was never activated." "WHAT?!" I cried as I examined my new body. "'twas the only way we could save ye lad." Foxy said. I stopped and realized that she was right. If they hadn't done this I would still be lost in darkness.

' _Saved by the girls. Embarrassing._ '

 _SHUT UP!_

' _Ten bucks the bear says he told you so._ '

 _Yeah right! Gold isn't that pe-_

"I hate to say it but I told you so."

' _HAH! COUGH EM UP PAL!_ '

 _Damn it._

"Well sorry for trying to get rid of a dangerous killer that was hiding in our home!" I snapped as I crossed my arms. Suddenly a knock came at the door. "come in!" Foxy said and in came three new animatronics. "Hey guys. Mr. Fazbear said to come down sta-uhhh..." One of them started to say before she looked at me and began to blush. She looked a lot like Bonnie only she had light blue fur, emerald green eyes and was wearing a blue T-shirt and blue jeans, she was slightly shorter than Bonnie. The other 2 looked like Foxy and Chica. The former had snow white fur, yellow eyes, pink nails and lipstick and was wearing a white shirt with black jeans. The latter was very similar to Chica except her feathers were a brighter shade of yellow and her eyes were blue. She wore clothing that was similar to Chica's,a yellow shirt and khakis, except her shirt read 'LET'S PARTY!' instead of 'LET'S EAT!' "Oh hey there." I greeted calmly, "Who are you three?"

?'s PoV: (Bounce-O-Rama)

I stood there with a dumbstruck look on my face. I was stunned by both affection and surprise. On the bed was the android that apparently houses the soul of Miguel, an old friend of the originals. Unfortunately I didn't get to see him as a human but Bonnie and the others were kind enough to show us photos of him as a child and as a pre-teen. I was afraid I wouldn't get to meet him but now I think our meeting should have been later. I struggled to find words to say, his bare chest and hazel eyes made my artificial heart skip a beat. "TB? Are you OK?" I heard Mangle,AKA:Maggie, ask. "Huh? Oh I'm f-fine." I stuttered not taking my gaze away from the human turned android. Looking beyond his physic I noticed that he had Pitch black fur with tinges of white around his eyes and snout. "Well then say something. Introduce yourself!" Chia muttered. "You don't have to be afraid," Miguel said in a calm tone that,for some reason,was music to my ears, "I don't bite" He put his hands behind his head and gave us a toothy grin as he said this. Which in turn made the blanket on him lower and reveal that he had only a pair of boxers on. Chia and Maggie both started to giggle and my blush intensified. "Umm...what's so funny?" Miguel asked. Bonnie cleared her throat and pointed down."ACK!" He shouted As soon as he saw what we were staring at his face turned red from embarrassment while Chia and Maggie burst into laughter. "GIRLS! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" He covered his body with the blanket which snapped me out of my trance. "I'll go get them." Chica chirped and she walked away. "Well...now that that awkward situation is over, I'm Mangle. But you can call me Maggie. This is Toy Bonnie,or TB for short, and Chia." Maggie said with a smile. Both of us said hello but something strange happened. For a split second I swear I saw a human that looked similar to Miguel appear behind him. My eyes went wide as the Phantom smiled at me and made a throat slitting gesture at me before disappearing. Miguel noticed my behavior and gave me a look that said he would explain later. At that moment Chica came in with Miguel's clothes. He put them on in the blink of an eye now wearing a red and black sleeveless shirt and shorts along with a necklace that had a weird looking cross on it. "Much better." He sighed, "Now then. I believe someone said Dinner was ready?"

Miguel's PoV: *Downstairs in the living room* (a walk in andante)

"So Vincent is trapped in the pizzeria right?" I asked after the others filled me in on what had happened. "We hope so. That slimy little freak might find a way out of the quarantine." Mr. Fazbear growled. "I hope not. I would like to relax for a while now that I'm far away from that deranged lunatic." I sighed. I noticed that TB was staring at me the entire time with a dreamy look on her face.

 _'Looks like someone has a crush on you'_

 _What!? Her have a crush on me? Impossible! She's way to pretty to like me. Besides she's out of my league._

 _'You say that now but 50 bucks says that you'll both confess your feelings to each other on the same day'_

 _Make it 100. there is no way she likes me._

 _'your on!'_

"Hey, TB was it? Can I have a word with you?" I asked her as I walked up the stairs. ' _She saw him. But how? Only I can see him when he appears near me.'_ I thought as I waited. Soon enough TB came up the stairs. "What is it Miguel?" She asked. I let out a sigh and looked at her seriously. (Thirteenth Discretion) "What did you see?" I asked her. "huh?" "When we met in that room I was in. What did you see?" she hesitated for a second. "I...I saw a phantom of a human behind you. He looked like an older version of your pre-teen self except he had silver hair and red eyes. He...he gave me this insane smile and slid his thumb across his throat before he disappeared." She explained. "...it's not possible." I muttered. "What isn't?" "What you saw was my darkness. An incarnation of all negative feelings and emotions that are present within my mind and heart. His name is **_Shade_** and he's as cruel as he is crazy." I explained, "What surprises me is the fact that you saw him. Only I can see and hear him when he appears near me." She looked a bit scared but she seemed just as curious as I was. "H-he won't come out right?" "...I don't know. He takes over my body sometimes but I'm afraid I can't say for sure if he'll break free or not." I said grimly. Suddenly Gold once again appeared out of no where, cuz 'Fuck you I'm a spirit'. "You wont have to worry about him taking over your body for a while." He said. "What? Why not?" "Cuz when I transferred your soul I put a seal on your mind so he can't take over for a short amount of time." He replied with a smirk. "So...he won't be able to hurt us?" TB asked. Gold nodded and disappeared. "Well. I suppose I was worried about nothing then." I sighed in relief. I looked at TB and suddenly became entranced by her beautiful eyes and her cute smile.

 _'Heh heh heh that money is practically mine!'_

 _What are you blabbering about?_

 _'Dude! Your staring into each other's eyes!'_

I blinked a couple times and cleared my throat, "I, uh, think we should go back downstairs." I said and we walked down together.

Mr. Fazbear's PoV:

"Is it just me or is Toy Bonnie acting strange?" I asked the others. After she and Miguel left. Mangle and Toy Chica smirked while the others shrugged. "We've noticed her odd behavior to sir. though we can't figure out what's causing it." Freddy said. Just then the two in question walked back down the stairs and Miguel looked like something was on his mind. "Something troubling you Miguel?" I asked. "No...I was just wondering if I should change my name. You know to fit my new look?" he said. "Now why would you want to do that?" Chia asked. "Well it's mainly because I feel like it. That and my name doesn't feel right with how I look." Miguel explained. "How about Jack?" Mangle suggested. "Why Jack?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Well he's one of us now right? so it would stand to reason that he should be named like we are." she explained. "Jack Jackal...I like it!" Miguel said in approval, "Jack it is!" "Well alright then. Now that that's settled how about we all get some rest? It's getting late." I said. the others nodded and we all headed to our rooms. Toy Bonnie was quick to let Miguel sleep with her...I wonder why.

 **A/N: Chapter 5 complete! along with my new story _"To Find The Truth..."_! I'm really happy that some readers are following this fanfic and I hope more will do the same. But in the meantime I hope you all enjoyed! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. My confessionannouncement

**A/N: Hey guys! Im posting this to let you know that this story is not going to relate to any of my later stories. By which I mean that the Toy Bonnie x Jack Jackal ship is not an actual ship. In fact this story is a parallel universe to it's original that I made a couple years back. In that story no one's gender was changed and Jack actually falls in love with Bonnie and Mike ends up with Chica. Oh! and one more thing. Mike and Freddy Build Jack and Bonnie kids since they're animatronics. The kids names are Bella and Ben bunny. If you want to know more then let me know in the review section. and be ready for a new undertale story I'll be posting eventually. welp, that's all I have to say for now. See ya! oh and...I might restart this story from scratch and try make it make more sense...or just change some ridiculous parts Idk.**

 **EDIT: also! I'm willing to do ONE comision so if you want then send me your Ideas...but keep them around Undertale, Sonic the hedgehog, Fnaf, SAO, And MLP...don't ask why on that last one. I know more about theas than anything else so yeah.**


	7. Chapter 6: Battle in the mind

**A/N: OK this chapter is gonna be a bit short because it wasn't in my original plan but I needed to add this in so...yeah. also! I haven't been getting many reviews lately,let alone questions. Can we fix that please? Shade: Whiner me: piss off!**

 _ **Chapter 6: Battle in the mind**_

 **Jack's PoV: *In the dreamscape* (dive into the heart)**

I sat in the grey grassland deep in thought. _'What am I going to do?'_ I thought to myself, ' _Shade is going to kill them if I let him!'_ "Your Damn right I will." the spirit in question sneered behind me. I jumped onto my feet and summoned my Oathkeeper sword, a pure white blade with a blue star shaped symbol on it's hilt, and stood in a defensive stance. "I'm guessing your not here for a friendly chat?" I said sarcastically. He scoffed and summoned Oblivion, a pitch black blade with a green gem that has bat wings coming out of both sides of it on the hilt of the blade. "Must you be an idiot?" He asked. "Must YOU be a complete psychopath?" I sneered. "We both know that you can't stall me for long so why bother?" He said as he got into a battle stance,(face it) "once I kill you here I will take over your body and kill those freaks you call family." I growled as he said this but what he said next unleashed my inner beast! "And I'll be sure to give that TB girl a slow and painful death." He chuckled darkly. I thrust my sword towards him and even though he blocked it, the force of the blow sent him skidding across the landscape. "YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON HER!" I roared as I Charged at him, "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE A SLOW DEATH!"

 **TB's PoV: *In the dreamscape* (Dive into the heart)**

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out into the grey landscape. "Where am I?" I thought. "TB? is that you?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around and saw Goldie standing there looking shocked at my presence. "Goldie!" I shouted, "Where are we?" "We'er in Jack's dreamscape...but how are you here?" He asked. "I don't know. I went to sleep and then this happened!" I said. "*sigh* Ok. I'll try to figure out what's going on but in the mean time you need to stay with me." He said. I nodded and we started walking. **(Fragments of Sorrow)** Suddenly I heard a loud explosion come from the distance! "What was that!?" I shouted. Goldie was about to answer when Jack and, who I assumed was Shade, appeared and started teleporting around us clashing with swords? YOU WON'T HARM MY FAMILY!" Jack yelled as he fought. "Oh I'll do more than harm them." Shade chuckled darkly, "I'm going to kill them all!" I started to back away from them slowly then shrieked in fear as an ice shard flew past my head. Jack looked at me and his eyes grew wide, "TB!? What are you doing here!?" he yelled as he shoved Shade away. "I don't know! I just-WATCH OUT!" I yelled as Shade tried to strike Jack from behind. Jack quickly spun around and blocked his attack. "Gold! Get TB out of here now!" he yelled as he struggled to hold Shade back. Gold grabbed my hand and tried to drag me away from them. "Wait! We have to help him!' I shouted as I pulled my arm away. "We don't stand a chance against him!" Goldie said a he grabbed me again. I knew he wouldn't let me help so I decided to try something crazy. "This better work." I muttered as I began to concentrate my thoughts.

 **Jack's Pov:** **(Fragments of Sorrow)**

I struggled to keep up with Shade as he unleashed a ruthless onslaught. "Give it up Rose! You weren't stronger than me then and you won't be now!" He yelled as our blades clashed. "Well see about that! You forget we're in MY mind so I have the upper hand!" I snapped back. Suddenly, the land began to shake and crack under us. "What the hell!?" Shade cried as the ground either split or crumbled leaving platforms and pillars everywhere. 'This must be TB's doing.' I thought. I looked around and the placement of the pillars gave me an idea. "Hey Shade!" I called. He turned to me with an annoyed look in his eye. "Let's see if you can keep up with this attack!" I said as I jumped onto the side of one of the pillars then kicked off it with powerful force. Shade had no time to react as I struck him with my blade. As soon as I hit the next pillar I kicked off and struck shade again. This continued for a short time until Shade finally snapped. "YOU DAMN BRAT! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN WITH ONE SIMPLE CIRCUS TRICK!?" he roared as he grabbed me by the throat in mid-air. I struggled to pry his hand off me but to no avail. "I'll make you scream for mercy." he said as he threw me into a pillar with a destructive force that left a crater in it. I had no time to recover as Shade tried to skewer me with his blade. I moved out of the way just in time making Shade get his sword stuck in the stone pillar. "Gotcha!" I said as I grabbed him and threw him onto the nearest platform. I landed a small distance from him and waited for him to stand up. When he did I began to charge my final attack. "NO YOU DON'T" Shade cried as he tried to stop me only to be frozen in time by my spell. "It's over!" I shouted as I slashed him 5 times while he was still frozen. When my spell wore off Shade cried out in pain and fell to the ground. I put my blade to his neck,daring him to move. "You may have won this time. But I swear that one day you will know my pain!" he snarled. With that said, he disappeared and the landscape returned to normal. I sighed in relief and sat down. "...I did not think that would work." I muttered. The land began to disappear as I woke up.

 **TB's Pov: *reality* (Lazy afternoons)**

I woke up with a jolt and tried to calm down. 'What just happened?'

 **A/N: Ok now this wasn't in the original plan but I needed to explain/add things so expect more chapters like this.**


	8. sorry

Ok so I can't really keep going with this story. nothing makes sense and I have no motivation. I don't want it to be scrapped forever so if anyone can make better use of this story they can take it but let me know first please.


End file.
